Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superhero in the DC Universe, one of Batman's allies and a playable character in 3 LEGO Batman ''games. Character Backstory Diana is an Amazon from the island of Themyscira and her mother, Hippolyta, is their queen. As a baby, Diana was blessed with abilities by Greek Goddesses and Hermes (the only God who blessed her). A contest was held late where Diana was a woman to see who would help "Man's World" (Earth) and Diana won and left Themyscira to use her abilities to help Earth as the superheroine Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is also a member of the Justice League, and occasionally helps out the Birds of Prey, a team of superheroines. In [[LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes|''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes]] In LEGO Batman 2, Wonder Woman is a secondary character, appearing at the end of the story after the Justice League is united by Martian Manhunter to stop The Joker and Lex Luthor. In this game, Wonder Woman can fly, pull orange grapple hooks with her Lasso of Truth, and hit targets with her Tiara. She is also invincible to enemy attacks. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, Wonder Woman once again acts as a secondary character, helping defeat Brainiac alongside Batman and the Justice League. in this game, Wonder Woman can use her bracelets to reflect lasers shot by machines to destroy golden objects. Otherwise, she retains the same abilities as the last game. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Wonder Woman is a secondary playable character and is absent for most of the story along with her allies in the Justice League, and she returns near the end of the game and makes a few playable appearances in the story. She is also a main character in the Justice League ''post-game storyline, once again alongside her superhero companions. She retains the same abilities as the last game, and gains a new sword and shield for melee attacks and blocking, respectively. Gallery 1_8_Batman2_CharGrid.png Batman2_WonderWoman.png Batman3_WonderWoman.png SuperVillains_WonderWoman.png SuperVillains_WonderWoman_Shield.png Physical Appearance In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Wonder Woman wears a low-cut, strapless and sleeveless shirt, with 2 pairs of yellow curved stripes which have a point in the middle. Her torso is designed to show a slim waist as well. She wears blue trunks with a white star pattern and red boots with a white tip. She has a golden crown with a red star in the middle, and long, wavy, black hair. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Wonder Woman's crown has been changed to silver, and so has her top stripes on her torso, which also feature a 3-spiked design. Her shirt is a darker red now, and her muscles are now defined. Her bottom stripes on her torso are gone and replaced with two silver arches. Her trousers are longer, a much darker blue, and feature less stars. Her boots are now dark blue as well, and she now wears her silver bracelets on each arm. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Wonder Woman's crown is changed back to golden, although now a much darker gold, as well as the top stripe on her torso. The arches at the bottom are now replaced with golden stripes, which form a 'W' in the middle. She now wears a long, dark blue skirt, and red boots with no tips. She also now holds a dark grey sword, and a shield with a blue circle with a red ring surrounding it with white stars circling the ring, and a golden 'W' emblem in the middle. Games * LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Justice League Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:Playable characters